fireemblemroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Supports
The Support System is a mechanic where characters can co-operate with nearby allies, pair up with allies, and develop relationships with other characters to further enhance their performance in battle. Dual System When a character enters battle with a friendly unit next to them, that character will receive three forms of benefits: a boost to their combat stats (Dual Support) and a chance of the "Support unit" (adjacent or standby unit) performing a follow-up attack (Dual Strike) or shielding them from enemy attacks (Dual Guard). Dual Support The stat bonus received depends on the total support rank, which is proportional to the number of allies adjacent to (or paired up with) the lead unit and their support levels. *A support level of 0 counts as a support rank of 1. C, B A and S support levels count as support ranks of 2, 3, 4 and 5 respectively. *Support ranks are added for multiple characters. So fighting with two characters, one with an S support and the other with an A support, gives a total support rank of 9. *If the Lead or Support unit has the Dual Support+ Skill, the support rank is boosted by 4. *The maximum support rank possible is 12. Dual Strike Each time the lead unit attacks, there is a chance that the Support unit will perform a Dual Strike, attacking the enemy. *If the support unit damages the enemy with a Dual Strike, they will gain experience and weapon experience. *If the lead or support unit has the Dual Strike+ Skill, the rate is increased by 10. Dual Guard Whenever the enemy lands an attack on the lead unit, there is a chance that the support unit will perform a Dual Guard, which blocks all damage. *The Defense stat is used when blocking physical attacks, while the Resistance stat is used when blocking magical attacks. *If the lead or support unit has the Dual Guard+ Skill, the rate is increased by 10. Pair Ups Pair Up is a gameplay mechanic that allows two units to combine together on the map. The Pair Up command is triggered by the unit wishing to standby and not the character who will be fighting(i.e the "lead unit"). Pairing up has additional benefits, as the lead unit will gain stat bonuses when paired up, the bonus depending on the type of unit they're paired with, and the support level between the units. The standby unit will also act as a "support unit", improving combat stats and occasionally initiating Dual Strikes/Guards. The lead and support units may also switch roles on command. Pair Up Bonuses When paired up, the lead unit recieves a bonus to their stats equal to the support unit's stat bonus, plus the support unit's class bonus, plus the support level bonus. Support Unit's Stat Bonus The lead unit receives a matching stat bonus for each of the support unit's stats that are over a certain value. *1 for each stat that is 10-19. *2 for each stat that is 20-29. *3 for each stat that is 30 or over. Note: There is no bonus for Movement. Only raw stats count, so temporary stat boosters (eg. Strength Tonic) or the stat-boosting Skills have no effect. Support Unit's Class Bonus Additionally, the Lead unit receives a stat bonus according to the Support unit's class. HP is not affected. Support Level Bonus Finally, the support level between the two characters modifies the support unit's class bonus. Note: Move is not affected. *Support level is C or B: +1 to all class modifiers *Support level is A or S: +2 to all class modifiers Character Supports & Marriage By fighting together and interacting, characters can develop support relationships, which can lead to improved ability in combat, amongst other things. Building Supports To raise a support relationship, two characters must first be compatible with each other (both users must be in agreement to have their characters support). Upon agreement, these characters can support via the following methods: At the end of each map, support units are added together (each respective character), and the sum is added to those character's owners' respective user pages. When each character has a certain amount of support points, they can exhange those support points to achieve a support rank. Having a support rank with another character increases the bonuses of the Dual System and Pair Ups. Every character can have any number of support relationships up to "A", but only one "S" support level with an opposite gender character (except the characters' children). When two opposite gender characters reach an "S" support level, they will marry and their children may join in later chapters. Category:Game System